Hit Me
by My Bloody Zomboid
Summary: OnewxKey, MinhoxTaemin, JonghyunxKey. Onew and Key were deeply in love until a lie was revealed. Trust was lost. Smut. I'll put a better explanation later orz Not beta read
1. Chapter 1

Onew sighed. Key was acting weird again. He sat on the end of the couch, his elbow resting on the arm rest. Hand propping up his face. His foot shook, catching the attention of Minho who sat on the other end.

"Hyung," Minho said, "quit moving so much."

Onew quickly stopped. "I'm sorry."

"You seem worried about something. Are you alright?" The taller man asked.

The other sighed again. "It's Key. He's becoming more and more distant with me."

Minho looked at Onew in thought for a second. "You know how Kibum is." He paused. "You have to work to keep his interest."

Onew slumped down. "I'm tired of working for it though."

Minho shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you then."

Just at that moment, Key slipped into the living room, out of breath, his face and shaved head glistening with sweat.

Both men stared at him.

"What?" Key almost yelled, his face blank. He pulled his black jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Where have you been?" Minho asked, curious.

Key looked away. "Nowhere."

Minho looked at Onew and raised one eyebrow. He looked back at Key. "Okay then."

Key bit his lip in thought and then walked pass them and down the hall, to his room. The sound of the door slamming echoed around the living room.

Minho narrowed his eyes in thought. "There's something going on with him alright. Maybe you're right."

Onew nodded and stood. He walked towards Key's room, dragging his socked feet on the carpet.

Minho watched him, feeling sorry for his hyung. He knew how much Onew liked Key. And it hurt him to see how Key has been treating him.

He shrugged, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He turned his attention back to the TV.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Onew slowly opened the door. Key was standing at his dresser, naked.

"Shut the door." He said, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of underwear.

Onew nodded, closing the door behind him. He leaned his back against it. "So, where were you?"

Key pulled the underwear on. "I was just out."

Onew pondered those words for a moment. "Kibum, why are you being like this?"

Key laughed, nervous. "Like what?"

Onew pouted. "Why are you being so indifferent towards me?"

Key shrugged. "I'm not doing anything wrong." He looked down.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" The other asked, frustration in his voice.

Key swallowed. He mustered up his courage and slowly looked at Onew. "Happy now?"

Onew shook his head. "No, I'm not." His voice wavered, "Kiss me, Kibum."

Key looked down again for the third time. He sighed, his breath coming out shaky.

Onew bit his lip and made his way to Key. He stood in front of him. His hand lightly touched his cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's.

"Jinki," Key muttered, "don't."

Onew ignored him, pressing his clothed body against Key's bare skin.

Key felt the guilt rising in him as the kiss became more heated. His lips parted and Onew's tongue hungrily entered his mouth, jabbing and dancing with his own. Yet, Key was not hard.

Onew noticed Key's lack of enthusiasm. He stopped kissing the brown and blonde haired boy and held his hand, taking him to the bed.

"Jinki." Key repeated as he laid on the bed.

"I want you to be happy when you're with me." Onew said, his voice almost a whisper as he began to undress.

"Yeobo…" Key said as Onew, naked now, sat between his legs. He placed his hands on Key's pale hips, his fingers wrapping around the hem of his underwear.

Key closed his eyes as his underwear was pulled off. Onew scooted closer, his hands on Key's thighs. Key let out another labored breath as Onew pressed his balls and now hard cock against Key's crack.

Onew was so lost in lust, he did not notice the bruises that lined Key's white hips.

Key covered his face, his own member hardening as Onew, without any form of lubricant, slid his massive cock into him.

Key let out a loud cry, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kibum. Am I hurting you?" Even during sex, Onew only cared about the well-being of Key.

Key slowly shook his head, lying to the man that he now questioned his feelings towards.

Onew slowly slid his cock further into the white body under him, setting a pace that he thought would not hurt Key.

Key began moaning in both pleasure and pain, his ass sore, but willing to take Onew.

"Kiss me, Jinki." Key muttered, using Onew's words. He moved his hands from his face, his face and body gleaming with sweat.

Onew leaned over Key's body, his lips lightly touching Key's. His thrusts quickened.

Key softly kissed Onew back. His hands sliding to his own cock, rubbing and thumbing the head. His hand slid to the base, working its way up, his fingers touching the vein that lined his member.

Their kiss was messy, rushed. Their mouths opened. Onew's hands held Key's face. His body pressed against the other's, his cock filling him.

Their frantic gasps and moans echoed around the room. They were both on the edge of coming.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Minho, all by himself in the living room could hear the activity that was going on in Key's bedroom. He raised the volume on the TV to cover up the noise.

He and Taemin weren't like that. They kissed and touched, but never have they had sex. They were still waiting for the right time. At times, Minho was jealous of Onew and Key's relationship.

He laid down and turned the TV off, tired. Hopefully Key and Onew were almost done.

He could barely hear Onew, but Key, on the other hand, was loud.

He closed his eyes as Key's gasps grew louder.

"Jjong!" Key finally yelled.

Minho quickly sat up. _Jjong?_

~x~x~x~x~x~

Key immediately covered his face again. Onew slipped out of him, erection shrinking fast. He looked at him, confused.

"Jjong? Who's Jjong?" Onew stuttered. "My name's _Jink_i, not Jjong."

Key sat up, embarrassed. "I'm…I'm sorry, Onew….It just…it just…slipped out."

Onew shook his head. "I'm not taking your apology this time."

His heart was breaking and Key was the cause.

Key felt bad about hurting Onew, but he was almost glad that he did. A million thoughts were running through his mind. All those memories that he and Onew created together. All that time they spent, happy. And all of it, gone. Gone because of one name.

He would never have any of those back.

But now, now that it was out in the open and their relationship already ending, he no longer had to hide his growing love that he had for Jonghyun.

"Kibum," Onew said, his voice so low it could have been mistaken for a whisper, "you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Key shook his head. Even though it was only obvious he was lying. He still couldn't bear to tell Onew the truth. "I'm not hiding anything." His words still gave a hint of guilt.

"Who's Jjong?" Onew whispered.

"Just….someone."

Onew shook his head in disbelief. "You might as well just tell me the truth, Kibum." He picked up his clothes and began to get dress.

Key groaned. "Fine then. I've been seeing someone else this whole time."

The older man did not say anything. He shook his head again and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho stood and looked at the hallway just as Onew walked into the living room.

"Wha-what happened, hyung?" Minho asked unsure if Onew would answer him.

Onew's head hung down, his hair hiding his face, his tears. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater he wore. He looked at Minho. "He's been cheating on me." He laughed, trying to not let the tears return again. "That's why he's been acting so weird lately."

Minho's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what!"

Onew nodded. "He cheated."

Minho shook his head. That was the last straw to him. He looked over Onew's shoulder, at the dark hallway.

"What are you thinking about?" Onew asked watching the expression on Minho's face change.

Minho didn't answer. He brushed pass the older man and went straight to Key's room.

"Minho, wait! Don't!" Onew yelled, following him.

The dark-haired boy ignored him and threw open the bedroom door.

Key standing by the door, waiting for Onew to return, yelled, covering his crotch with his hands. "What the hell!"

Minho went over to his bed and threw a blanket at him. "Hide your shame."

It hit Key in the chest and fell to the floor. He looked at it for the moment, in shock. He picked it up and wrapped it around his waist. "What do you want, Minho?"

"Why did you do it?" Minho practically yelled.

Key scowled. "Our relationship is none of your business. So butt out."

Minho narrowed his eyes at him. "'Our'? Who is that? You and Onew? Or you and _Jjong?"_

"Shut up."

"No, I won't. Because your 'relationship' is my business. You hurt my best friend." He paused. "Why did you do it?" he repeated.

Key looked straight into Minho's eyes. "It's none of your fucking business."

Onew watched in horror as the two men he loved, one as a brother and the other as a lover, argued.

Minho stood right in front of Key. "The hell it is. Quit being such an ignorant a-hole and just tell us why."

Key took a step forward, his chest practically touching Minho's. "Don't you raise your voice at me." He hissed. "You have no right to stick your nose into my shit."

Minho scoffed. "I can do whatever the hell I want." He yelled into Key's face. "Why. Did. You. Cheat. On. Onew?" He said each word carefully as if it might hurt himself and no one else.

"FUCK. YOU." Key growled.

Onew's eyes widened in shock. "Kibum." He had never heard the boy use such harsh words.

Key looked at Onew. "Butt out, Jinki."

"Don't talk to your hyung that way!" Minho pushed Key.

"I can talk to my boyfriend however the fuck I want to." Key pushed Minho back.

"Onew is not your boyfriend." He gave Key one final shove.

Key's foot stepped onto the blanket that dragged onto the floor behind him. He felt his feet slip from under him. He quickly grabbed onto Minho, the two boys falling to the carpet.

Onew gasped, frozen to the spot as they fought. Minho was on top of Key, trying to punch and hurt the older boy.

"Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" Onew mumbled to himself.

Key was on his back, covering his face with his arms, trying to protect himself from Minho's blows.

Somehow Key managed to cover his face with one arm and with his free hand, he smacked Minho across his face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the room.

Silence.

Minho's hand slowly touched his stinging cheek. He stood up and looked down at Key. "You're pathetic." He spat.

Onew looked at Minho then at Key, no words able to come out of his open mouth.

Key sat up, bruises starting to appear on his chest and shoulders. "Get out of my room. NOW." He said, angrily and out of breath.

"Whatever." Minho mumbled, leaving the room.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Onew felt sorry for Key. "Kibum, are you okay?" he asked, his hands wringing in front of his chest.

Key looked up at him. "Get out." He repeated, his eyes swelling with tears.

"Kibum…" Onew said, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"GET OUT!" Key screamed this time, his tears rushing down his face. "GET OUT!"  
>Onew nodded. He turned around and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.<p>

~x~x~x~x~x~

Minho was back on the couch, rubbing his bruised knuckles. "You can't take pity on him, hyung." He mumbled as Onew walked in.

Onew collapsed face down onto the other couch. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Even though he hurt me, I still love him." He mumbled.

Minho sighed. "I don't want to see you hurt by some worthless tramp, Onew." He looked at the older man. "I'll tell him that he has a week to find somewhere else to stay."

"Is that really necessary?" Onew asked, his cheek squished against the cushion as he turned his head to look at Minho.

Minho scoffed. "Yeah, it is. Why would you want to see him everyday…when he comes home after seeing that guy?"

Onew turned his head back the other way. "I don't know. I don't think I can handle it either way."

Onew blamed himself. Maybe Key began to take him for granted after their relationship became so sexual. Only a month ago they barely had any intercourse. And after The Fight, they began having sex on a daily basis.

Onew suddenly felt disgusted. Sex was supposed to be something intimate only between him and Key. It disgusted him that someone else had stuck their privates where his had first been. He wondered how many times had Key had sex with that other guy and then come home to him or vice versa.

Minho stared at Onew. He felt bad for his clumsy hyung. He felt bad that he had longed to have a relationship that was like Onew and Key's.

He stood up and looked at Onew. "I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Onew raised up his arm and waved Minho off. "Don't worry. I won't."

Minho nodded and went to the foyer where he pulled his shoes on.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Minho left the apartment and started down the hall towards the elevator. He pushed the grey up button. Taemin fortunately lived on the floor above him. Taemin was a high school senior living with his parents who happened to be out of town at the moment. Minho rocked back and worth on his heels as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The doors dinged open and he stepped inside just as a shorter man with dark spiked hair stepped out. Minho stared at the man who turned and walked the way that he had just came from. _Jjong._

But he could be wrong. There were plenty of other people who lived in the complex that he had never seen.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The elevator stopped on the floor above and Minho stepped out. Taemin's apartment was right down the hall. He sprinted down the hall, just wanting to see the boy.

"Hello there." Taemin said when he answered the door. He was wearing red sweatpants that hung loosely on his fair hips and a black hoodie left open to reveal his chest and abdomen.

Taemin smiled and Minho smiled back. "Hey there."

Taemin held Minho's hand and pulled him inside, slamming the door close. The boy hugged him. "You seem bothered by something. What's wrong?" he looked closely at Minho's face, noticing the bruise that finally appeared on his cheek.

"Hyung, who did this to you!" Taemin exclaimed.

"Key and I got into a fight." Minho sighed, walking over to the recliner. He sat down, sluggishly.

Taemin gasped. "What! Why?"

Minho shrugged. "He just made me so mad. He cheated on Onew."

Taemin shook his head and went into the kitchen, straight to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out an ice pack. He went back into the living room. "Here." He sat on Minho's lap and gently pressed the freezing cold ice pack against the older boy's check.

Minho flinched slightly. "I don't know why what he did made me so mad."

Taemin smiled. "It's because you care about your friends. You're a sweet and wonderful person, Minho."

The other smiled and chuckled lightly. "Don't exaggerate now."

Taemin leaned in close to the older boy, their foreheads touching. "I don't lie."

Minho's hand went to Taemin's wrist that held the ice pack. He slowly pulled his hand away.

They stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Taemin whispered, his eyes searching for any hidden motives in Minho's.

"I love you, too." Minho echoed, his voice low and husky, full of lust. His heart was beating fast in his chest, his body growing as the boy's soft ass pressed into his lap.

Taemin angled his head and kissed the athletic boy on his full lips. "Let's go to my room."

Minho nodded and picked up Taemin bridal style, the ice pack forgotten as it fell to the floor.

~x~x~x~x~x~

In Taemin's room, the boys undressed each other, their movements fluid and quick.

Minho sat back on the bed, his arm covering his closed eyes as Taemin climbed onto the bed, straddling Minho's stomach with his legs. Minho moaned, the soft ass pressed against him once again.

Taemin's long fingers wrapped around Minho's inflated cock, the muscle squirming in his hand. The dark haired-boy began groaning. It had been too long since someone else besides himself had touched it.

Minho never asked for much. Whatever Taemin did, he didn't question or stop the boy. He would just take a mental note of how he would pay him back. A romantic dinner, a date at an amusement park, the cinema, a gift, or even the same gesture in return.

Minho groaned as Taemin's hands worked his length. The boy's hands were expert at finding the right speed and roughness that Minho needed. Taemin's body relaxed and his ass pressed harder into Minho's abdomen. Minho could feel Taemin's soft balls rubbing on his stomach as the younger boy moved his body in a stimulating way.

Minho moved his arm, peeking at the boy. He watched as Taemin leaned forward, his head dipping down into his crotch, taking the organ into his mouth. A sound escaped from his lips that could be mistaken for a growl.

Taemin's tongue moved and swirled around it, not letting the organ shrink. His fingers were at the base, pressing into the soft skin.

Minho groaned and gasped, an electricity running through his body. His hips slowly began moving, letting his whole dick enter Taemin's mouth. The boy coughed, the head hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back and looked at Minho. The older boy shuddered, his cock moistened in saliva.

"Hyu…hyung." Taemin gasped, sitting beside the other.

"Yes, Taemin?" Minho asked, his cock still raised in anticipation.

"Do you…do you think…we're ready?" Taemin whispered, his eyes big and full of innocence that should have been lost long ago.

Minho slowly sat up, his crotch aching for more attention. "What…Are you saying that you're ready?"

This time he would question the boy and his actions. He knew that sex would be painful for both of them. He wasn't sure he wanted to take that risk and hurt the boy in such a way.

But, were they ready? They've been together for almost three years now. Were they ready to take that next big step in their relationship?

He wanted to wait, but this moment. This moment was just right.

Taemin's body glistened with sweat, his long chestnut hair covering his face. Minho leaned forward and tucked the hair behind Taemin's ear. "I'm ready if you are." He kissed him softly on the lips.

Taemin held Minho's face, pulling him as he laid back. Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin's hips, his other hand cupping the boy's ass as he pulled his body closer to his. Their cocks pressed against the other's, Taemin's now equally as hard as Minho's.

Taemin's arms wrapped around Minho's neck, the older boy's fingers snaking down to the boy's crack, to his entrance.

"Wait…wait." Taemin gasped. "Wet...Your fingers need…to be wet."

"Oh, right." Miho mumbled. He brought his hand to Taemin's mouth, his index finger and thumb lining the boy's lips. Taemin slowly parted them, looking into Minho's eyes the whole time. His small pink tongue gingerly touched the fingers, swirling and moving around them just as it had done with Minho's cock. Minho slipped his hand back to Taemin's ass. The younger boy held his breath as Minho's fingers slid into him.

Minho bit his lip, slowly moving his fingers, scissoring them, the tight skin expanding for him.

Taemin groaned, a queasy yet thrilling feeling went through his body. He relaxed his muscles, Minho's fingers sinking deeper into him.

A concentrative look covered Minho's face. He wasn't sure of how deep he should go. He looked at Taemin and his bliss-filled face. He began moving his fingers; the boy's back arching in ecstasy.

Minho was remembering all those times Key had mentioned the candid moments that he had shared with Onew. The way he felt, tasted, what he did and how he did it.

Minho held back a moan as he moved his body lower on the bed, until he was sitting up again. He slowly removed his fingers.

Taemin groaned, a hollow feeling left in the pit of his stomach. He slowly turned and laid onto it, knowing what was coming next.

Minho moved behind Taemin, on his knees, his legs slightly open. He held onto Taemin's hips, pulling the boy's ass up. He leaned forward and kissed the fair, soft skin of Taemin's back. "I love you." He whispered again. Taemin nodded as the older boy thrust forward, entering him.

A mix of a gasp and groan escaped Taemin's lips. He bent his arms, holding his body up as Minho drove his cock further into him.

The tightness of Taemin's ass squeezed Minho's cock. The taller boy groaned, moving his hips forward as he slowly and teasingly fucked Taemin.

It was both their first times. And even with all the pain and discomfort, it was special. It was what they both had expected it to be—awkward and uncomfortable. But neither of them minded. They were happy. In love. It was what they both had been waiting for.

"Min...Minho." Taemin gasped. "Ahhhh…Please, faster. Oh, God…" He leaned his head down onto the mattress, his hands balled up into fists.

Minho nodded even though the boy could not see him. His grip tightened on him, but not too tight. He did not want to hurt him. His movements became faster, the boy's body tighter, stiffer.

Taemin was silently crying, his face hidden by his hair. Minho bit his lip. He was on the edge of coming. His hand went to Taemin's abandoned dick and his fingers gently touched the head, another moan coming from Taemin in return. He pinched and massaged it, knowing that the boy was crying.

He couldn't stop. He wanted to. He really did. He wanted to console Taemin and stop the pain that he was causing him. But he was so close. All he needed was just…one…more…push.

He yelled out, a spurt shooting into the boy.

Minho was exhausted, but his hand kept working Taemin's cock. His own member soft again. He was breathing hard, his sweat covered body slipping on the boy's.

Taemin was gasping, his head still down, his arms covering it as if he was in an earthquake thrill. _Drop and cover._

"Min…Min…Min…Minho." He muttered. "Plea…please." He gasped. His whole body shook. He began hiccupping. He shivered and came, cum covering his abdomen. He felt his face turn red.

Minho stopped and looked at him. He laughed. "Okay then."

"Oh my…Oh my God." Taemin said, lowering his body onto the bed. He turned onto his back, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry." He hiccupped again.

Minho laid down beside him. They looked at each other.

Another hiccup. "Oh, this is so embarrassing."

Minho smiled. "No, it's not. It's cute." He moved Taemin's hair out of his face. "It makes me love you even more."

Taemin smiled back and began to laugh, more hiccups coming out. His tears of pain became those of happiness. Minho laughed too.

They laid there, holding hands and laughing together. The room filled with the sound of their laughter and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonghyun sat nervously in his car. Key was suppose to have come back by now. Just grab his stuff and leave. Leave Onew and the "home" they shared. That was the plan.

He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. His hands still smelt of Key and the quick fuck they had in backseat of the car only twenty minutes ago.

His phone vibrated in his coat pocket. He pulled it out. _Key._

He answered it. "Hello?"

Key's cries immediately filled his ear. "Jjong. Please. Come now."

Jonghyun sat up straight, alert. "Kibum? Why are you crying? What happened?"

Key did not answer, still crying.

Jonghyun bit his bottom lip. "I'm coming. Just stay there."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Inside the lobby of the building, he ran straight to the elevator and repeatedly pushed the button. "C'mon. C'mon. Ughhh, come…" he muttered to himself.

It felt like an eternity before the doors opened. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the 8th floor.

As the elevator began to move, he stared at the numbers above the doors. He tapped his foot impatiently as each individual number lit up. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. The anxiety rose with each number. Finally, it stopped. The doors opened and Jonghyun was ready to run out. But he stopped when he saw the man on the other side of the doors. Minho. He noticed the bruise on his face. He was more confused as to what was happening.

He walked past him and went down the hall to where Key lived. Only twice had he actually been to it since the start of their so-called "relationship." The truth was, Key invited him over plenty of times. And every time he refused. Jonghyun just felt awkward making love to Key in a bed where the same act would be performed later with Onew as a replacement for himself.

Jonghyun stopped in front of the black wooden door. He didn't even care about having to confront Onew. Besides, wasn't this the whole reason why he was here? Onew did something to Key. He made him cry. Their plan failed.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door and peaked around it and into the living room. "You're back….." Onew who was lying on the couch, looked at him. "…early. You're not Minho."

"Where's Key?" Jonghyun answered, ignoring him.

"Who are you?" Onew stood. "Why are you here? Are you Jjong?"

Jonghyun crossed his arms, an arrogance about him. "The name is Jonghyun. And I'm here to get Key." He started towards the hall.

"No." Onew said, immediately running towards the hallway and blocking the entrance with his arms.

"Move." Jonghyun simply said trying to keep his cool.

"No." Onew repeated, his voice shaky.

"Why? You hiding him? Move out of my way."

"What? Why would I be hiding him? Anyways, you have no right to be barging into my home and treating me like this."

"MOVE." The shorter man repeated, shoving Onew into the wall. He went straight to Key's bedroom and opened the door.

Key, sitting on his bed, now clothed, looked up at him. "Jjong!" he exclaimed, fresh tears streaming down his face. He stood up.

"Kib—" was all Jonghyun could say before Onew jumped onto his back, dropping him to the floor.

"Jonghyun!" Key yelled, covering his mouth. He stood frozen just as Onew had done when he and Minho had fought minutes ago.

Jonghyun was stuck on his stomach, his arms pinned behind him by Onew.

"Why are you here?" Onew practically yelled, his face red with strain.

"I've…ugh…come…to…get…Key." Jonghyun managed to answer.

"For what?" Onew yelled.

"Jinki, I'm breaking up with you." Key answered.

Onew looked at Key. "Wha…what?" his grip loosened and Jonghyun quickly pulled his arms away.

Key looked at Onew, no hint of remorse or guilt on his face. "We're over. I'm leaving you."

Jonghyun pushed Onew off of him and stood.

The older boy stayed on the floor. "Why are you doing this, Kibum? Why are you like this!" he yelled, crying. "Why would you have sex with me and then just dump me? This was all planned, wasn't it! You meant to yell out his name, didn't you! I knew something was up with you! I knew it!"

Key looked away. Even though half of what Onew said was true, he felt guilty. Either way he had betrayed the only man who had taken his shit for so long without asking for anything in return. "I'm sorry, Jinki." He finally whispered. He grabbed the backpack he had packed full of clothes. He walked past him, his hand entwined with Jonghyun's.

Onew watched, his heart finally shattered.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Inside the elevator was when Key finally broke down. He began crying. _Really_ crying. Those tears he had shed after the fight with Minho were nothing compared to these. His sobs were loud but he didn't care one bit. He was coughing, feeling like he could not breathe.

Jonghyun stood beside him, silent, staring straight ahead. He had never seen Key cry. And he did not know he should comfort him. His hand still held onto Key's and he squeezed it, hoping that Key would soon feel better.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Minutes later, in the parking lot under the complex, Key leaned against the car, his hands covering his crying face.

Jonghyun locked the trunk that now held Key's backpack. He walked around the car and stood in front of Key. "Don't cry. Please don't." he whispered. He hugged the taller boy, resting his chin on Key's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Key stuttered. "I…I…I didn't…think…it'd…be...th-this… ha-hard."

Jonghyun's mind was on Key and how he could make him feel better. But his body was on a very different agenda. He felt his cock begin to harden against his will.

Key could feel the member against his leg. His crying slowed to a stop. His hands left his face and he slowly turned his head and looked at the shorter man. The pain in him was soon replaced with lust.

"Jjong…" Key whispered. "I want you…NOW."

Jonghyun pulled back and looked at Key. "Again?" he questioned. "You don't want to wait until we're home?"

An unrecognizable look crossed over Key's face. He grabbed the other's crotch. "It hasn't stopped you before. And I know you want to. And you do what I say. And I said I want it NOW."

Jonghyun gulped, Key's grip tightening on him. "Oh-okay…"

"Good." Key smiled. He released his hold on Jonghyun's manhood.

Jonghyun released the breath he was holding and took a step back. He opened the back passenger door and climbed in. He sat with his back against the opposite door. Key climbed in after him and slammed the door. He pulled his jacket off and the white t-shirt he wore hung to his body in such a way that it turned the other on.

Jonghyun leaned forward and grabbed Key by the thin material. He pulled him over. Key was straddling Jonghyun as the other's hand slid under his shirt, touching the frail bones of his back.

Key roughly pulled Jonghyun's cardigan off, a white cotton v-neck under. He kissed at his neck, biting and teasing the smooth skin as his hands worked to undo the other's jeans.

Jonghyun was breathing hard, leaning his head back on the glass. Key slipped two fingers into the boxers that Jonghyun wore. They gently touched the head, Jonghyun's back arching.

He then stuck his whole hand in, pulling out the hard muscle. His hand slid over the rigid skin, taking care especially to the tip.

Jonghyun yanked Key's shirt off and grabbed Key's face, kissing him. Their kiss was sloppy, but oh so good to both of them. Their mouths were opened, their tongues stabbing at each other's.

Key's mouth still tasted of Onew, but Jonghyun didn't care. They were both lost in the moment.

Key pulled his pants and underwear down, immediately grabbing his own cock and rubbing it on the other's.

"Oh, God…" Jonghyun moaned, his hands grabbing Key's ass.

Key placed one hand on the window beside Jonghyun's head. His lips left the other's and he began biting the soft lobe of his ear.

"Kibum…" Jonghyun moaned. He clutched Key's ass harder, his fingers moving closer to his entrance.

"Fuck me." Key growled.

Jonghyun, without hesitation, pulled Key by his ass and thrust his member up into him.

Key gasped, his hole giving. His ass was still sore from their sex, and then with Onew. Key did not like comparing the size of both men, but Onew was larger, Jonghyun's cock a relief to him.

And it still amazed Key that he could still get so turned on again during that thirty minutes of time since they've last had intercourse.

He began riding Jonghyun, controlling the pace and pressure that he wanted. His chest was hovering over Jonghyun's face as he continued to move his hips.

Jonghyun moved closer to Key's pale chest. He held Key's back, his mouth taking Key's hard nipple in his mouth.

"Ahhh….fuck…" Key moaned, his other hand tangling itself in Jonghyun's hair.

Jonghyun bit the bud, Key's moans filling the car.

He moved his hand from Key's ass to his cock, roughly stroking and caressing it.

Key pulled Jonghyun's head back by his hair. "Tell me you love me." He growled.

"Wha-what?" Jonghyun stuttered, not expecting those words to come out of Key's mouth.

"Tell me you love me." Key repeated, leaning down and biting the other's lip. "I want to hear you say it." He lifted up his whole body, Jonghyun's length almost out of him, and just as quickly slammed his body down, letting it fully fill him. He was shivering as Jonghyun began to move his own hips.

"I love you too….So much you…don't even…know." He muttered. As the words left his lips, he moved inside Key. Faster. Harder. But Key wanted more.

"Fuck me harder, damnit…" Key breathed into Jonghyun's mouth. He was panting, Jonghyun's fingers dipping into his opening as well. The muscles in his stomach tightened and his body weakened.

Key was breathing hard. He moved his hand that was on the window and slid his arm around Jonghyun's broad shoulders.

Jonghyun's hand kept working his cock, his fingers pressing hard into the muscle. They slid to the head, pinching and twisting it.

Tears were flowing down Key's face, his member quivering in the other's hands. He pressed his lips into a flat line, his breathing becoming labored until he was holding his breath.

Jonghyun moved his hips at an angle and thrust once more, Key releasing into the palm of his hand.

Even though Key was done, Jonghyun was not. His cock was still swelled, orgasm close. He moved as fast as he could, Key keeping up with him. Their rhythm was perfectly in sync and he felt a fluttering in him grow.

"Kibum…" he muttered, arching his neck as he came in the body above him.

They stayed in that position, their bodies sweaty and cramped in the small, stuffy space.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Jonghyun was dressed, in the driver's seat, rubbing hand sanitizer onto his hands before starting the car. Key sat in the back, still naked. He was busy cleaning his body off with baby wipes that Jonghyun had kept in the glove compartment for occasions like this.

Both stayed silent, the silence comforting in a way. Jonghyun was still curious as to what had happened to Key before he had came. He noticed the bruises that covered Key's chest. But at the moment, he knew he shouldn't bring it up until he was sure that Key was ready to talk about it.

"Thanks, babe." Key said, climbing into the front seat, clothed. He kissed Jonghyun on his cheek.

The other smiled. "For what? I didn't do anything."

Key playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Pabo, just 'cause I want to." He smiled.

Jonghyun nodded and placed his hand on Key's that laid on his lap as they left the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Onew sat on the floor in a daze. Did Key really just dump him? Everything seemed to be happening all too fast. It was all too much for him.

He slowly stood up, his head pounding. He felt hopeless, lost. A sick feeling was growing in him. He held onto his stomach and covered his mouth with his other hand. He looked towards the door and ran out to the restroom.

He tripped on where the carpet met the tile and fell to the ground. He groaned and crawled over to the toilet, barely making it as he threw up into the bowel. He coughed and spat, his throat burning.

Onew stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He flushed the vomit away and went to the sink. He turned the hot water on and stuck his hands under it, the water scalding his skin. The pain felt almost like a relief in a way. He turned the other knob, the water cooling down. He cupped his hands, letting his hands fill up with water. He lowered his head, splashing it into his face.

Onew lifted his head and looked into the mirror, at his reflection. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes red from crying. He shook his head and smoother back his hair and dried his face with a towel.

He shuffled out of the restroom and back to the hallway. He looked at his bedroom door and then at Key's open door. He dragged his feet back over to Key's room.

"You lied to me." Onew mumbled, his eyes watering again. "You told me you wouldn't do something like this….ever." he wiped his eyes with his hands, sobbing. "You promised me, Kibum!" He yelled. "Why! Why would you do this to me!"

Out of anger, he went over to Key's dresser, sweeping everything off with his arms. He yelled, his voice filling the silence. He kicked whatever landed on the carpet. His foot collided with a white rabbit doll he had given Key almost a month ago on their 4 year anniversary. Onew watched as it flew threw the air and hit the wall, falling to the ground.

He went to it and picked it up, its happy face mocking his pain. He threw it and went to Key's unmade bed. It was the bed where they spent countless nights together, whether it be sleeping or making love. A fresh line of tears fell down his face.

Onew pulled the soiled sheets and blankets off, pillows flying everywhere. His yells and cries echoed around the house, his voice raw. He shoved the mattress off, revealing what was hidden between it and the bottom mattress. He slumped down onto the ground and picked up the faded Polaroid picture.

It was of him and Key when they first became a couple. Key's hair was still long and dark then. They were in their school uniforms. Onew's face was in Key's hands as the younger boy kissed him. His own face was ridiculous—his eyes squeezed tight, his mouth pressed into a straight line. And Key's…Key's was beautiful. His eyes slightly opened, focusing on Onew's lips, his own lips slightly puckered on his.

Onew remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It was the day Key had asked him out. Not even a day, it was moments after Key asked him to be his boyfriend and he agreed. That photo was taken by Minho.

His grip on the photo tightened. His vision blurred from his tears and he pulled on either side of the thick paper. He ripped it in half, right down the middle where their faces met. The two pieces slipped from his hand and fell to the carpet.

Onew's eyes darted about the room, looking for something else to mess up. Destroy. His eyes fell upon the closet. He went over to it and threw open the door. He began yanking clothes off from their hangers, letting them fall into a pile. He looked up at the shelf at the top of the closet. It was full of shoe boxes. He pulled each box down one by one, opening them and throwing the shoes across the room.

He reached for the final box, having to stand at full height just to reach it, hidden in the vey back corner. He moved it forward on the shelf and grabbed it. But before he had a good grip on it, the box slipped from his hands and fell to the floor. Its top popped off, the contents of it strewn around it.

Onew stared at it and crouched down. He had his hands on his knees, his chin resting on them.

"Kibum…" he whispered. There were photos, letters, movie stubs, and receipts that Key had collected since the day they had first met.

Guilt washed over him. He frowned and began gathering everything up and putting it in the box, taking time to look at every photo.

Almost done, he came upon one photo he did not recognize. He picked it up and brought it closer to his face to better examine it. It was Key's beautiful, smiling face as he blew a kiss. Onew stared at it, confused. He did not remember taking this picture. He flipped it over and stared at the back. There was unfamiliar writing on it.

_I love you more than words can ever express, Kibum. You are just what I need. I love you – Jonghyun_

Onew's hands were shaking, his tears returning. There was a date on it. 09-08-10. This was taken almost two months ago.

He dropped the photo and stood. He kicked the box, letting everything fly out of it. He yelled again and went back to the dresser. He yanked out all the drawers, clothes everywhere.

His reflection caught his eye and he looked into it. His eyes were crazed, the anger on his face making him unrecognizable. He was staring at the face of a stranger.

"I loved you so much and you do this to me!" he yelled again, his fist meeting the mirror. Glass shattered and his scream of anger echoed.

Onew's hand was bleeding, yet he felt no pain. He slowly opened it and began pulling some of the glass from his knuckles.

He turned to the door and went over to it. He went straight to the bathroom. Blood was rushing out of the wound as he turned the faucet on the sink. He put his hand under the running water, the blood thinning to reveal more glass. He leaned over it to see the glass better. He pulled out the remaining shards and turned the water off. He opened a drawer and took out a white rag to bandage his hand. He tightly wrapped the rag around it, tucking the material into itself to keep it on.

Calmly, Onew left the restroom and went to the front door. He slipped his shoes on, not bothering to tie them. He opened the front door with his free hand and left the apartment. He closed it behind him, leaving it unlocked. He trusted his neighbors enough to not enter his home without his permission.

Without rushing himself, he made his way to the elevator. He pushed the Up button and waited as the doors opened. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the ninth floor.

He would have to have Minho drive him to the hospital. The doors opened and he stepped out into the hallway. His hand was beginning to throb, blood now spotting the rag. He went down the hall to Taemin's apartment.

Onew knocked on the front door, hoping that they were not busy. No one answered. He knocked again.

"Wait! One moment please!" Taemin yelled from the other side. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Onew." The other answered, moving his weight from one foot to the other.

Taemin opened the door, his sweats and sweater back on. "Oh, hyung. What are you doing here?"

Onew raised up his bleeding hand. "I need Minho to take me to the hospital."

Taemin gasped. "What did you do?"

"I had a little….accident." he shrugged.

Taemin turned around. "Minho! Come quick!"

Minho's tall body, clad only in a pair of boxers, appeared in the hallway. "What's with all this yelling. Who is…it." He stopped when he spotted Onew. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" his words echoing Taemin's.

"I need a ride to the hospital." The man answered.

Minho nodded. "Let me get dress." He turned around, back down the hall.

"Come inside and let me get you another rag for the time being." Taemin offered.

Onew nodded.

~x~x~x~x~x~

They stood at the kitchen sink, Onew unwrapping the now blood drenched rag from his hand. He winced and the boy looked away as the wound was revealed. Onew yelled out, the air burning it. He quickly put it under the spout, his blood mixing with cold water as it went down the drain.

"Here." Taemin handed him a black rag, still looking away.

Onew moved his hand away from the water. "Thank you." He took it and wrapped it around his hand.

"Come on. Let's go!" Minho yelled, pulling his shoes on in the foyer.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The three of them sat in the car. Minho and Onew sat in the front, Taemin in the back.

Onew closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. How did things get to be like this? Key was never seemed like he would be this kind of person. Cunning. Deceiving. Manipulative. But, even if he didn't want to admit it, he saw it coming. Key was always an open person. He was also very demanding. It was no wonder he had cheated on him for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so this is like a flashback, so yeahhh..._

* * *

><p>It was Onew's junior year when he first met the boy. They met from a mutual friend: Minho. It was after school when Minho brought a friend from one of his classes to tag along with him and Onew to an amusement park.<p>

When Minho had introduced them to each other, he introduced Onew as Jinki and the boy as Key. Key was not his real name. it was Kibum, but since grade school, friends had called him Key.

They boy had smiled at Onew, full of confidence. Onew smiled back, shy.

This confidence was what would make Onew fall for Key so easily.

~x~x~x~x~x~

They rode in the city bus, Onew sitting awkward between the window and Key. He was looking out the window, his elbow resting against the sill, his hand propping up his chin.

"Look! Look!" Key exclaimed, his hand on Onew's knee. With his other hand, he pointed at the amusement park as they neared it. They could see the Ferris wheel that loomed over the rest of the park.

Onew's heart beated wildly in his chest at the closeness of the boy as he leaned his body against his. "It's a Ferris wheel." Onew muttered, stating the obvious.

"We have to go on it. We just have to." Key smiled at Onew. "Right, Jinki?"

Onew nodded, nervous. "Right."

The bus stopped at the entrance of the park. Key and Onew stood. Minho stayed in his seat, asleep.

Key pushed his foot with his. "Hey, you. Wake up."

Minho shooed Key away with his hand. "Go…go on. I'll…I'll catch up later."

Key and Onew looked at each other. Onew shrugged. They brushed past Minho and down the aisle of the bus.

"Thank you." Onew told the bus driver, walking down the bus steps and onto the pavement.

Key looked at Onew, his hands on his hips. "Well, what do you want to do first?"

Onew watched nervously as the bus drove away. "I…uhm…I don't know…whatever you want to do, Kibum."

The younger boy smiled and grabbed Onew's hand. "I want to go on the Ferris wheel."

~x~x~x~x~x~

They stood in the line together, Key's arm locked around Onew's.

"So, how old are you?" Key smiled.

"17." Onew answered, looking down at the ground.

Key pursed his lips in thought. "I'm 16 and so is Minho. How did you guys meet?"

They took another step forward, getting closer to the ticket booth of the park.

Onew scratched his head with his free hand. "I honestly can't remember. We were little though."

Key smiled. "Minho and I just met today. We have arithmetic together." Key stood closer to Onew, looking at Onew's face. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?"

Onew shook his head, trying to not look at the boy.

"Well, you are. I bet you broke a lot of hearts."

He shook his head again. Onew did not know how to react to him. He didn't like boys and this boy…there was something about him…he wasn't like the other guys Onew met. He was obviously gay….and here he was, hitting on him with no shame once so ever.

They reached the front of the line. Onew's hand went to pull his wallet out of his back pocket but Key was faster, pulling his own out and handing a crisp bill to the attendant at the booth.

"Two, please." Key told him. The two boys held out their hands and the man stamped the tops of both of them.

Key turned to Onew as they entered the park. "Now, how about we go on that Ferris Wheel?"

Onew shook his head. "Let's walk around for awhile and do other stuff first and save that for last. That way we have something to look forward to by the end of the day."

Key pursed his lips in thought. He then smiled. "Okay. You promise?"

The older boy slowly nodded. "I promise."

Key looped his arm around Onew's again and they started towards some of the booths.

The boy dragged Onew over to a booth with squirt guns. "Three tries, please." Key told the man who stood behind the booth.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The man nodded and Key picked up the squirt gun. He smiled at Onew. "I'll win you something nice, don't worry."

The bell rang and the horses that marked the time moved at the back of the booth behind the balloons. Key leaned over the counter, aiming the gun at one of the targets. He kept his finger on the trigger, the water spraying right into the center of the target.

Onew watched as the balloon filled up until it popped. The end bell rang a few seconds afterwards.

"What would you like?" The attendant asked Key, indicating towards the prizes behind him.

"The raccoon." Key answered, his eyes on the big brown raccoon doll that had caught his eye.

The man nodded and turned his back to them, pulling the doll down. He turned around, holding it.

Key opened his arms, taking the soft doll from him. It was almost the length of his body.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The two boys went from booth to booth, Key constantly winning prizes. But wanting to look good for Onew, he gave every new prize away to a child, keeping only the raccoon.

They stood at the cotton candy machine, both hungry. Key looked at Onew. "Do you want to share some?"

"Uhm, sure." Onew answered, scratching his head.

"One, please." Key told the attendee. The man handed him the white cone topped with the fluffy sugar. "Thank you." Key held the raccoon under one arm and with his free hand took the candy.

Onew looked at Key. "I, uhm, have to use the restroom."

Key delicately took a piece of the sugar and popped it into his mouth. "Okay. I'll meet you at the Ferris wheel. You promised me, Jinki."

Onew nodded and turned around, towards the direction of the restrooms.

His arm felt cold without the warmth of Key's. he felt like he was lying to the boy. Really, he wasn't. he really did have to use the bathroom. He came upon the grey bricked building and entered it. He went to a stall and closed the door behind him.

After using the restroom and washing his hands, Onew sat down on a bench outside.

He checked his watch. It was almost six-thirty. He had already spent almost two hours with Key. Minho was probably at home, laughing at him. He cursed the other boy for leaving them alone. He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, propping his head up.

"Are you avoiding me?" Key asked, standing in front of Onew, the cotton candy gone.

Onew looked at him, his eyes wide. "I…uhm..no..yes."

Key pouted. "You promised me, Jinki. All you need to do is go on the Ferris wheel with me and then we can leave. And you'll never have to see me again."

"Really?" Onew said, sitting up straight.

Key nodded, his eyes full of innocence. He held his hand out. Onew stood, taking it in his. "If you say so."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Onew stared up at the brightly lit wheel that glowed against the darkening sky.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." Key smiled at Onew.

The older boy nodded.

"How many?" the attendant asked, opening the door of the small carriage.

"Just two." Key answered.

Key and Onew stepped inside, sitting across from each other.

"Remember, do not stick any limbs out of the windows, do not rock the carriage, and you will be on the top for about five minutes." The man said, slamming the door. The wheel slowly began to turn.

Key held the doll close to his body, looking out the window. Onew couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity. Key was good-looking he had to admit. He was cuter than he thought. Onew shook his head, not wanting those thoughts in his mind.

"Why are you so awkward towards me, Jinki?" Key suddenly asked.

Onew looked down, embarrassed. "I…I don't know. I don't mean to be."

Key looked at him. He could see the faint blush that was creeping up Onew's cheeks. "Is it because I'm gay?"

Onew's face was growing warmer. He did not know how to answer him.

Was that it? Was it because he had never met someone before who was so admittedly, fully gay? Sure, her knew Minho. But he wasn't like Key, flaunting it. But Onew himself at this point in life did not even know what he liked. He was just so…uncomfortable with everyone.

"I've seen you around school a lot. You're so weird around people. You talk at the wrong times, you're not funny when you try to be, you're clumsy and still…you have all these friends." Key bit his lip. "What I'm trying to say is I like you…a lot…and I'm happy that I got to spend this time with you today…even though you obviously didn't."

Onew stayed silent, his, mind blank. Was the boy trying to compliment him or put him down? And did her just admit that he liked him?

A cold breeze blew through the small window. Onew shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Are you cold?" Key asked, watching him.

"Kind of…" Onew answered. Key turned to his messenger bag that was next to him and pulled out a dark blue blanket. "Here." He held it out to the other.

"Thank you." Onew said taking it and unfolding it onto himself. He looked at the empty space next to him and then at Key. "Do you want to uhm…sit here…and share it?" he offered unsurely.

Key smiled. "Sure." He stood and left the doll on the seat and sat beside Onew. He leaned his shoulder against the other's, the blanket wrapper around them.

Key watched Onew out of the corner of his eye. The older boy had his head against the metal, his eyes closed.

The boy sat up a bit and leaned his head closer to the other's, resting his hand on Onew's. the older boy's hand moved from under his to hold it.

Onew did not know why he was letting Key do it. He knew what was going to happen. He could feel the other's warm breath move from his cheek to his lips. He waited seventeen years for his first kiss. And here he was going to receive it…from a boy he hardly knew. The younger boy pressed his lips against Onew's. Onew took a deep breath, Key's scent so delicious yet so toxic.

He felt a fire burning in him, running through his body. His lips parted slightly, Key's opening as well. The younger boy's tongue touched his lips first, lining them with his saliva as they entered his mouth.

Onew shivered, his body limp except for one part. Key moved even closer to him, his hand moving to Onew's belt. That's when the older boy realized what was happening…or…going to happen.

"Wait…stop." He gasped. "Please…I don't like boys."

Key chuckled as he tore open the older boy's uniform shirt. "Are you sure about that?" his hands slowly went down to the large bulge on Onew's crotch. "Because your body says otherwise." His other hand slowly went up his chest. "And besides, if you didn't like boys, why would you let me kiss you like that then? Pretty hypocritical there, Jinki."

Onew swallowed, no words able to form. "I…I…do-don't…kno-know…what...I…like…" he mumbled.

"Well, let me show you what I like." Key said, quickly undoing Onew's belt. He slipped his hand down his trousers, taking hold of the organ that was hidden inside.

Onew's body went slack and he closed his eyes, the warmth of Key's perfect hand on his penis. "Kibum…" he whispered.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Key said, undoing Onew's pants with other hand. Onew slowly nodded as Key removed his member.

Key's hands worked Onew's length, the older boy whimpering from pleasure.

"Kibum…" he whispered again. "Please….I…don't…like…" his words were caught in his throat, replaced by a groan, Key's hands sliding up and down his cock.

Key's lips met his again and they kissed, their tongues moving in a slow motion around each other's.

Onew was moaning, his voice filling the small space. He arched his back, feeling something in growing and expanding.

"Just come already." Key breathed against his lips. "Just get it over with."

Onew grabbed onto Key's shirt, all the muscles in his body tightening.

"Aghhh!" he yelled out, orgasming. He looked at Key with heavy eyelids. "I dislike you…so…very…much."

Key's hand continued to softly stroked the organ. "It's alright. I'm used to be hated by others."

Onew felt weak. Both physically and emotionally. Key moved the blanket stained with Onew's cum and began to fold it. The older boy pulled his boxers back up over his cock. With shaky hands he buttoned his pants. His bare chest was covered with sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. He slowly buttoned his shirt back up, keeping his head down.

Onew couldn't dare look Key in the eyes after such an intimate experience with the boy. Why did Key have to be so good looking? Why did he have to have such an aura about him?

Key watched with amusement as Onew dressed. He shoved the thin blanket back into his bag and sat down in his original seat.

Onew wiped his sweat with the sleeve of his jacket and kept his eyes on the lights outside the small window. He was silent with humiliation.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The Ferris wheel reached the bottom and the attendant opened the door, unaware of the act that had just taken place moments ago right above him.

"Have a good time." He smiled as Onew shuffled away, solemnly and Key walked alongside him, a smirk on his perfect lips.

"I have you so much, Minho." Onew grumbled to himself.


End file.
